This invention relates generally to bedding structures and, more particularly, to a collapsible and retractable bed structure for use in living areas, or potential living areas, where wall space and floor space may be limited or restricted. More specifically, this invention relates to a collapsible bed structure having design features which allow the structure to be installed, retracted and stored within the restricted wall space commonly referred to in the building industry as a xe2x80x9cknee wall.xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9cknee wallxe2x80x9d refers to a short vertical interior wall typically built beneath roof rafters. Knee walls are used to create usable wall space in areas of a home or building structure where the roof pitch will allow for only limited interior wall construction and headspace. Knee walls may or may not be load bearing and are typically framed with 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 wooden wall studs. These walls are usually built 4 feet high in order to limit encroachment of the wall into the usable floor space and so that the walls can be covered with full sheets of 4xe2x80x2xc3x978xe2x80x2 drywall sheathing material.
Areas such as lofts, attics, and other areas within a building structure where floor space and vertical wall space are limited by the pitch of the roofline are typically converted into storage space by building owners or tenants or are simply not used at all. Many of these areas could be easily converted into usable living space; however, the limited wall and floor space of these areas greatly inhibits the ability to comfortably place needed living space items such as beds and other furniture within the available room space.
The use of collapsible or foldable type bed structures is known in the prior art. Known prior art devices, such as those disclosed in applicant""s information disclosure statement submitted herewith, include beds or cots which can be retracted and stored in the ceiling areas of small-sized rooms such as those found in railroad cars, ship""s cabins or hotel rooms. Other prior art devices include a folding bed structure which is hidden within a box simulating a fireplace; a roll-out bed which can be stored out of sight beneath a wall mantle; and a combination bed and lounge having a foldable mattress, the head section of which is retained in a chamber behind an upright wall of a housing unit. While these prior art devices may fulfill their respective particular objectives, there is no disclosure or teaching of a collapsible and retractable bed structure capable of being collapsed and stored within the limited space contemplated by the present invention.
The present invention is a substantial modification and improvement over known prior art designs. The design and construction of the present invention incorporates features which allow the invention to be folded or collapsed into the restricted area between the rafters of a steeply pitched roofline and an interior wall constructed adjacent thereto thereby transforming previously unusable or wasted space into inhabitable and useful living space.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a collapsible and retractable bed structure having design features which allow the bed structure to be foldably incorporated into the limited space created between a steeply sloping roofline and an interior wall, such as a knee wall, of a building.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a foldable knee wall bed comprises a collapsible bed frame slidably attached at one end to a retraction assembly situated within the space or cavity created between a steeply sloping roofline and an interior wall. The collapsible bed frame, when fully collapsed and retracted, allows the bed structure to be completely stowed within the limited space created between said sloping roofline and said interior wall thereby increasing the usable floor space of the room.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible and retractable bed structure which can be incorporated into the wall area of a room with very limited wall and floor space thereby providing additional sleeping facilities in spaces previously unavailable or unusable as living quarters.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible and retractable bed structure which can be used with A-frame type structures, garage apartments, lofts, structures having cathedral type ceilings, or in any area of a building where the pitch of a roofline restricts or limits wall space, headspace and/or floor space.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible and retractable bed structure which utilizes the typically wasted space or cavity between a steeply pitched roofline and floor of an interior space.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible and retractable bed structure the design of which allows the structure to be easily collapsed and folded and which also allows the structure to be stored or stowed within the limited space created by a xe2x80x9cknee wall.xe2x80x9d
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible and retractable bed structure which can be installed within conventional building framing using simple hand tools and involving only minor frame modifications.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible and retractable bed structure which can be easily and conveniently stowed during periods of non-use rather than take up prime living area.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the ability, through incorporation and use of the invention, to convert previously unused or uninhabited rooms into bedrooms and/or fully functional living quarters.
The invention is also particularly advantageous in that the incorporation and use of the invention allows additional furniture to be placed in living areas having restricted floor space.
The invention is also particularly advantageous in its ability to turn unusable or wasted space into usable space thereby adding flexibility to any room and increasing or enhancing the value of the home or building.